narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikuto Uchiha
Ikuto Uchiha (うちはイクト, Uchiha Ikuto) or Itsuki Uchiyama (内山いつき, Uchiymama Itsuki) is a ANBU Captain and survivor of the Uchiha Clan massacre. Known as "Ikuto of the Thought" (思考のイクト, Shikō no Ikuto), he would later mastermind his own death, and returned the village as Itsuki Uchiyama, a Senbei maker. He owns as Senbei shop known as Senbei Uchiyama (せんべい内山, Uchiyama Senbai). Background Ikuto was born into the Uchiha clan at about the same time that Itachi was born. He was reckoned as a average ninja in his generation, and was hardly regarded with the same interest as his brethren were. By the standards of the battle-adept Uchiha clan, Ikuto proved to be competent, demonstrating the natural instincts and talents of his clan with relative ease. He was one of the few people to understand Itachi as a friend; the two met at a young age and became fast friends, frequently sparring and eating senbei together at the Naka River on a daily basis. Because of this close relationship with Itachi, Ikuto was one of the few people that truly understood the mindset of the Uchiha genius. As a child, Ikuto was highly philosophical and whimsical beyond his years. He would prefer to sit and stare at the clouds, instead of perform battle training with the others. This led several Uchiha to call him “Ikuto of the Cloud Watchers" (クラウドウォッチャーのイクト, Kuraudou~otchā no Ikuto), due to his incredibly lazy attitude toward fighting and preference of relaxation and sleep. This explained his habits of constantly ditching class, which would affect his grades significantly enough to graduate a year behind Itachi, despite his obvious inheritance of the clan’s skills. Unlike Itachi, he was not terribly concerned about the history of the village, preferring to study the ancient past of the Uchiha clan. Through spending time reading tablets and pamphlets left behind by Uchiha accentors, he developed a worldly view of his clan far beyond his years. It was through this acute interest in his past that led Ikuto to discover the “Curse of Hatred” much earlier than most Uchiha would experience it themselves. Because of this, Ikuto was never affected by the “Curse of Hatred”, because he understood it’s motives and ideals. He would frequently discuss his research with Itachi, who would in turn explain the history of the village itself. It was in these discussions that Ikuto and Itachi grew a deep understanding of the village and clan, and how the two must be preserved in order to achieve peace and balance in the ninja world. Because of his close relationship with Itachi, Ikuto was privy to the growth of Itachi’s younger brother: Sasuke. He would observe Sasuke with great interest, expressing some concern when he realized that Sasuke was emotionally sensitive. It was through this observation that led Ikuto to conclude that should Sasuke encounter a emotional upheaval, his Sharingan and chakra would experience immerse growth. He followed Sasuke’s maturing closely, much to Itachi’s pride, and expressed hope that Sasuke would lead the clan to a future of peace. At age 8, Ikuto graduated from the Academy after two years. He was close to top of his class, but among the high flyers, he considered himself average. He then passed the Chunin exams at age 11. With recommendation and urging from Itachi, he would later enroll in the ANBU half a year later, and after serving under Itachi for 2 years, became a captain of his own at age 15. The ANBU would be Ikuto’s greatest accomplishment and gateway to his great success in the future. Due to his lazy demeanor and lack of commitment, Ikuto made sure his missions were operated under the most efficient methods possible. As a captain, his squads received the highest ever success rate in even top-ranked missions, due to his innovating thinking and unwillingness to expend too much energy or time to complete tasks. He acknowledged that by being lazy, he was able to create brilliant strategies and ideas that revolutionized difficult missions, and was legendary for always having a solution for a difficult problem. When the Uchiha clan began to plot against Konoha, Ikuto and Itachi were both tasked with spying on the village. Seeing that Itachi was against the idea of a coup d’etat, Ikuto followed in Itachi’s lead and began to spy on the Uchiha instead, passing information to the Third Hokage and Konoha elders. it was during this time that the he begged the Third Hokage to reason with the Uchiha to prevent a all out conflict, while Itachi met secretly with Danzo Shimura. He eventually coaxed the information out of Itachi during one of their senpai snacks, and realized that a major upheaval was about to take place within the Uchiha clan. He continued to spy on the Uchiha clan, while Itachi began to act strangely, distancing himself from the Uchiha clan. Due to this unusual behavior, Ikuto and Shisui Uchiha were tasked with spying on Itachi. However, they were both aware of the pressures that Danzo was placing on Itachi, and understood the path that the future would bring would eventually lead towards a disastrous event. Ikuto was privy to the death of Shisui, partaking in it himself and sealing away Shisui’s eye within a wild crow with his own Sharingan. As the attempts for negotiation were met with resistance from both parties, Danzo and the Konoha Council ordered Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha clan. Itachi and Ikuto met one last time before the night of the massacre, exchanging one last senbei before deciding the Itachi would leave the village to keep an eye on the Akatsuki and that Ikuto would remain in the village to preserve the name of the clan and continue serving the village. It was then that Itachi decided he would spare Sasuke, since he could revive the Uchiha clan and someday grow strong enough to kill Itachi, which would restore the clan to it’s former glory. Ikuto protested this decision, before finally submitting once Itachi made it clear that he would kill anyone that would dare lay a finger on his brother, including Ikuto. Subdued to Itachi's fate, Ikuto promised that he would watch over Sasuke after Itachi's leave, which Itachi agreed. Following this final meeting, Ikuto would mastermind his apparent death at the hands of Itachi, and reintroduced himself to Konoha as Itsuki Uchiyama in order to remain out of Danzo’s watch. Ikuto was not present to discover the existence of Tobi, but was alerted by Itachi that their ancestor was still alive shortly after the encounter. He would wonder about the motives of the stranger for quite some time after the massacre. While Itachi joined the Akatsuki, Ikuto, under the guise of Itsuki Uchiyama, with some assistance from the Third Hokage, would assume the role of the “deceased” Ikuto Uchiha in the ANBU. He would also open up a Senbei shop in the village, and used it as his main occupation to distract others from the truth of his Uchiha heritage. Due to this secrecy of his past, he would not utilize his Sharingan for several years in order to remain anonymous from Danzo. Personality Ikuto has always been slightly obscure in nature. He wasn’t as inscrutable as Itachi, but rather possessed an aura of mystique and emptiness that made it difficult to gleam his true intentions. Unlike the vast majority of his clan, Ikuto was never interested in the complete dedication to the clan like many clanmates supported. Although he did care for his clan, he preferred to seek information by himself, and always kept it impersonal from his private affairs. This allowed him to possess a more worldly view of things, which included the village as a whole. Ikuto had mutual respect for a select few people, others would simply be treated as comrades with his signature empty but empathic personality. Ikuto had few close friends. While he never learned much from social graces, he was knowledgeable enough to present an interesting image of a person. He enjoyed deep and philosophical discussions with his trusted companions, something that was reflected in his discussions with Itachi at the Naka River. Because of this, Ikuto was a very thoughtful person, always looking at the future and debating the outcome of multiple situations. With this personality, he often debated with members of the Naka Clan on the Will of Fire and the meaning of ninja. Ikuto remained a dutiful and pragmatic individual throughout his entire life, caring for the village and his disgraced friend. Having never fallen victim to his clan’s inherited Curse of Hatred that would normally follow the awakening of the Sharingan, Ikuto would often philosophize and think about the curse throughout his childhood. While privy to his own emotions, Ikuto generally was able to maintain a relatively sincere an genuine air around him. Due to his immense strategizing, he was rarely ever surprised in battle, and even the would usually have a back up plan ready at hand. He also possessed a cynical but good-natured sense of humour, although was prone to criticizing dry or morbid jokes with acid. Ever since he was a child, Ikuto had a keen sense and awareness of his surroundings and people. Like Itachi, their frequent interest in the inner workings of the village and clan lead to a worldly view of life and peace. Unlike Itachi, he was more of a second guesser and possessed a more naive view of people’s natures, always looking at the external actions to perceive someone’s intentions. This was also complemented by a more pragmatic and realistic approach to people, in contrast to Itachi’s innate ability to perceive internal natures. It was because of this that Ikuto too great interest in the history of the clan, and what their ancestor left behind. Due to his way of thinking, he understood the basis behind the paths that many of his clan members took, developed an understanding of the “Curse of Hatred”, and was enlightened at a young age the dangers of being bound to singular view of “the clan”. Along with frequent philosophical and deep discussions with Itachi on a frequent basis, he absorbed some of Itachi’s interest in the history of the village and philosophy on the village as a whole. This was reflected vise versa, and the two boys both increased their own knowledge based on the other. Ikuto was shown to be highly intelligent, but rarely applied himself due to sheer laziness. His intellect was deep enough to be comparable to members of the Naka Clan, and was even acknowledged by Danzo as a potential flaw in the plan. From a young age, Ikuto was very curious and astute, with a great interest in the past and his personal history. From this, his thinking process and maturity achieved a high level far beyond his years, as noted by Itachi himself. He was rather sharp, observant and thoughtful, rarely being caught off guard or deceived. He did however possess a poor grasp of foresight, always preferring to be absolutely sure of points in his plan than predicting the outcome, ironically when looking to his lazy personality. He was slightly egotistical in regards to his intelligence, due to his cynical outlook on life, but generally maintained a sincere and modest composition, especially when facing powerful shinobi. He would also sometimes be too modest, as he constantly downplayed his own strength in favor of complementing his opponent. This lack of self-esteem and cynical nature was a major weakness in his personality, and for a brief period of time he was very bitter with himself, but eventually he learned to maintain a very empty personality, giving him a calm, almost statue-like appearance. Ikuto took little enjoyment in fighting. Although he liked to test his skills against multiple powerful shinobi, the turmoil and conflict he experienced as a child transformed him into a thinker, than a fighter. Like Itachi, he was a pacifist by nature, unwilling to engage and start fights when provoked. His style of combat reflected his personal nature, avoiding outright conflict at best, and fleeing if attacked. If forced to fight or on a mission, he would usually utilize area control and subtle attacks to end the fight quickly or turn the tide in his favor before ending it as efficiently as possible. He was also an accomplished assassin, preferring quick, painless assassination techniques that would also be extremely efficient to utilize. Ikuto was also shown to enjoy cooking, as his Senbai were considered the best that the Uchiha had ever produced. He took great enjoyment in the toil of creating miniature moments of happiness in food. Appearance Ikuto’s appearance was quite unremarkable. He was noted for being obscure in nature, and always faded away in people’s memory, as there was not much to remember him by. Unlike Itachi, his gaze was known for being rather gentle, almost empty at times. While living in Konoha prior to the massacre, he would regularly be unnoticed and unacknowledged by many in the streets. This would lead to his infamously potent spying ability, as his mundane appearance lead to many not paying attention to him at all. After the massacre, as Itsuki Uchiyama, he would have a dream-like look in his eyes a majority of the time, and possessed a very thoughtful and empty gaze. During ANBU missions, he would frequently assume a very focused demeanor, in contrast to his lazy and uncaring attitude outside of important errands and tasks. Ikuto was a young man with brown eyes, and black chin-length hair that was exceedingly messy, and often covered his eyes. Unlike many Uchiha, Ikuto did not possess bangs that lined the sides of his face, but had a large overall mass of hair that constantly shadowed his face. Ikuto’s facial expression was known to be very benign, and ordinary looking. He had no distinctive traits, which added to his unnoticeable appearance. When he lived in Konoha prior to the massacre, his casual clothes usually consisted of traditional Uchiha garb. He frequently wore a gray or black shirt with a high-collar with the Uchiha symbol on the back, along with white shorts. His forehead protector would be worn his left arm as a band, or sometimes adjusted to be a standard headband.He would also carry a pouch filled with snacks with him, and frequently shared these with anyone. When on duty, he would wear the standard ANBU uniform compete with only a right handed arm guard, flak jacket, and porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a mongoose with light red marking on top. He would also carry his ANBU blade on his hip, contrary to strapping it onto his back. After the massacre and his apparent death, Ikuto changed his appearance. As Itsuki Uchiyama the Senbei maker, he would wear a white medium-collared, long sleeve shirt with the Konohagakure symbol on the sleeves, and the Japanese glyph for fire on the back in red. With this he would usually wear black shorts with his signature snack pouch attached onto the side. He also changed his haircut to be much more neater, although it still possessed the distinctive unkempt and spiky trait. His haircut was noted to be somewhat similar to Minato’s as a youth, but shorter and much more messy. While making Senbei and maintaining his shop, he would wear a traditional Japanese cook outfit, with the Japanese glyph for fire on the back in red. When on duty after the massacre, he would wear a somewhat altered ANBU uniform, with only a left handed arm guard, flak jacket, his former porcelain mask like before, but now featured a large, black, high-collared cloak with a red flame pattern on the edge of the sleeves. Abilities As a child, Ikuto considered himself quite average in retrospect to the genius of Itachi. However, as a fellow member of the Uchiha Clan, he too inherited the powerful chakra and battle prowess of the Uchiha, as well as the powers of the Sharingan. In his battles, Ikuto was shown to still be quite a capable ninja, being able to stand toe to toe with Itachi as children and be able to fight Kisame one on one with relative ease. Not one to underestimate anyone, his affable and sincere personality ensures that he constantly complements his opponents during bouts, and allows him to analyze his foe’s jutsu while appearing at ease with himself. His prowess with hit and run tactics were remarkable, especially in the ANBU. Due to his natural affinity to efficient movement and smooth motion, he was able to keep up his strength up in most fights, and be able to overpower foes because he would tire much slower than them. Like Itachi, his stamina was just below average, and this further increases the need for his streamlined techniques. Due to this, his prowess with “hit and run” tactics is superb, and improved greatly over time due to his involvement with the ANBU. Additionally, he preferred not to engage his opponents head on, rather stunning them and escaping, or incapacitating them with genjutsu and fleeing to further plan out methods of attack. Taijutsu Despite not specializing in taijutsu, Ikuto demonstrated a moderate level of mastery over the techniques of taijutsu. Using his Sharingan, he was able to copy multiple variations of taijutsu which he utilized in battle to great effect, although not to the same extend as the copied ninja. His prowess with taijutsu was enough to sparr evenly with Itachi with some effort. Ikuto was also noted to possess excellent reflexes and remarkable speed. With his natural affinity with efficient movement, he was able to conserve energy and dodge high speed attacks with relative ease. His speed translated well into hand seals and throwing weapons, able to match Itachi’s shurikenjutsu with the help of his Sharingan. He was also proficient with the Body Flicker Technique, and was able to shift locations easily based on prediction of opponents movement and knockback to minimize actual movement and conserve energy. Ninjutsu Ikuto has a great mastery of Ninjutsu. His signature teleportation and transformation techniques all involve the usage of ravens, as opposed to Itachi’s crows. Like Itachi, he is able to summon a large flock of them to use in ninjutsu and genjutsu, but generally used them for distraction and moving the opponent around in order to establish area control, rather than direct attacks. His usage of the shadow clone technique was also much less potent than Itachi, but was proficient enough to chain large combos of multiple shadow clones together for efficient attacks. Nature Transformation As traditional to the Uchiha clan, Ikuto had great mastery of Fire Release techniques. He was noted to be especially proficient at explosive Fire Release techniques, such as Fire Style: Great Firework Annihilation. The intensity of his Fire Release was so great that he could evaporate water on contact by increasing the heat of the flame to reach extreme temperatures. He also discovered his proficiency with Water Release as a young age, and was even more potent with it than Fire Release. He achieved great mastery of difficult water techniques such as Water Style: Great Water Dragon Jutsu, and Water Style: Torrent Blitz Jutsu. He frequently mixed Fire and Water Style techniques together to switch up the landscape and change the dynamic of his battles in his favor. However, due to his efficient habits and disdain for large attacks, he frequently employs Water Style as a means of area denial and crowd control, rather than direct attacks. Due to his above average chakra level, he was able to maintain large bodies of water for a decent period of time. Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu As a fully-trained ANBU, Ikuto was also a master of kenjutsu. However, he rarely used it , as he did not employ weapons for the purpose in conservation of energy. Stating that it would be too much effort to wield a weapon in every battle, Ikuto would never hone his Kenjutsu skills to their full potential. He does possess a ANBU blade which he occasionally employs to stream chakra through, however he does not ultize it as a primary weapon. He is shown to have great mastery in streaming elemental chakra through his blades, and frequently combined his fire nature with Shurikenjutsu to increase their damage potential. He was a frequent user of Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. Genjutsu To be added once the Dojutsu ban is lifted... Dojustsu To be added once the Dojutsu ban is lifted... Intelligence Ikuto is analytical and pragmatic, being able to deduce the inner workings and weaknesses of powerful techniques, based on previous knowledge and some obtained information. His perspective skills were on a lesser level than Itachi, but his reasoning and development of counter-jutsu and tactics were slightly better. This was shown in his creation of a primarily ninjutsu Sussano counter, clever use of his Chakra to draw out stronger attacks from his foe, and ability to develop significant counter-tactics to outmaneuver opponents. Additionally, while Itachi possessed skills in deception, Ikuto had exceptional practice and ability in deciphering truth. Although his ability to read people’s feelings were sub-par, his deduction skills allowed him superior prediction ability and consequently made him a excellent interrogator. However, by being able to decipher truth and predict the actions of people, this made himself open to being read. His naivety continued into his adulthood, and thus made his own greatest intellect his greatest weakness. Ikuto also suffered from a needlessly cynical image of himself, which would sometime corrupt his decisions and predictions. Regardless, he was mostly able to maintain a clear mind, and had one of the more brilliant minds in Uchiha history. In his Keimō: Ronrī-shin no ishi (Enlightenment: Will of the Lonely God), and combined with his Kami to tatakau no āto (Art of Fighting against the Divine), Ikuto gains a boost to his motivation and uses 100% of his own intelligence to defeat a worthy foe. Trivia * Ikuto has a great fondness for extremely spicy food. In fact, he developed a somewhat humorous technique that requires the indigestion of a extremely hot pepper to enhance the potency of a Fire Style technique. * Although Ikuto prefers not to fight, he holds a certain enjoyment for defeating seemingly god-like foes with his own meager power. He calls this his “Art of Fighting against the Divine”, (神と戦うのアート (Kami to tatakau no āto)). Quotes (To Itachi) "Yesterday I died, tomorrow's just a corpse without a soul."